Queer-illaz: The Kids That Got Away
by MaxxCrow
Summary: This fanfic is about Gorillaz with a 1990s queercore teen twist to it. This AU story is about how the Gorillaz members got together in the first place, but instead they're teenagers that go to school together, (16-18), they've form a punk/queercore/alternative band, and they're LGBTQ
1. Introduction

This fanfic is about Gorillaz with a 1990s queercore teen twist to it. This AU story is about how the Gorillaz members got together in the first place, but instead they're teenagers that go to school together, (16-18), they've form a punk/queercore/alternative band, and they're LGBTQ+

Wikipedia article of Queercore: Queercore (or homocore) is a cultural and social movement that began in the mid-1980s as an offshoot of is distinguished by its discontent with society in general, and specifically society's disapproval of the gay, bisexual, lesbian, and transgender communities. Queercore expresses itself in a DIY style through zines, music, writing, art and film. As a musical genre, it may be distinguished by lyrics exploring themes of prejudice and dealing with issues such as sexual identity, gender identity, and the rights of the individual; more generally bands offer a critique of society endemic to their position within it, sometimes in a light-hearted way, sometimes seriously. Musically, many queercore bands originated in the punk scene but the industrial music culture has been influential as well. Queercore groups encompass many genres such as hardcore punk, electropunk, indie rock, power pop, No Wave, noise, experimental, industrial, and others.

Here's the descriptions of the Gorillaz members in this Queercore AU.

Murdoc Niccals: (born 1980)

Age: 18

Gender: Cisgender male

Pronouns: he/him

Sexual/Romantic Orientation: Pansexual

Biography: Murdoc lives with his shitty father and his shitty brother, wants to start a band just to make quick bucks yet achieve his dreams to be a rock star. He makes an band members wanted ad on the school hallways where everyone could see it. then, 2-D, Noodle, and Russel came into his life, and it changed forever. The rest is history.

Russel Hobbs: (born 1981)

Age: 17

Gender: Gender-nonconforming guy, tends to fluctuates toward masculine when at school and femme when with his close friends and band members.

Pronouns: he/him, and occasionally they/them when felt like it.

Sexual/Romantic Orientation: Asexual Homoromantic

Biography: Russel lives with his uncle after going through traumatic events including demonic possessions and shootings at his hometown. He almost every day goes to the record store for any cheap vinyls/CDs to buy, either to listen or collect. He met Murdoc at the record store while Murdoc was buying some music, they've talked about their special interests in music and it sparked. Now, he's officially the drummer in his band.

Noodle: (born 1982)

Age: 16

Gender: Nonbinary Femme

Pronouns: They/them, she/her, and ze/zir for when they go to their radical queer safe space meetings at their school.

Sexual/Romantic Orientation: Queer, mostly towards women/femme people

Biography: Noodle lives a foster home with other 5 teens their age, and also with their strict white foster mother. They tend to play their guitar after school, and go home. They get good grades, their favorite subjects is music theory and science, and they have a mysterious past, which resulted in them living in a foster home. They saw the band ad at the hallways, and went there right away to audition. Their foster mother didn't approve their choices to join the band, and eventually kicked them out for coming out as queer to her since the foster mother is also a religious person. Noodle at times crashes in 2-D's place since both of them have been best friends for a while.

Mavis "2D" Pot: (born 1981)

Age: 17

Gender: Nonbinary transfeminine

Pronouns: She/her

Sexual/Romantic Orientation: Pansexual

Biography: Mavis was born as "Stuart Pot", and she lives with her two parents, Rachel Pot who is a nurse and David Pot who own the local amusement park. Her best friends are Noodle and Paula Cracker. When When she came out to her parents about being trans, their reactions were interesting. Her mother was pretty supportive while her father was disapproving about it. Their relationship was different since then. 2D is in most of Murdoc's classes, so they do talk at times. Murdoc had an incident with her where they both fell down the outside stairs together, and Murdoc had to take care of her despite the fact that he can be a real jerk to her at times. 2D also sang and played the piano in front of Murdoc once, and Murdoc was astonished. So, Murdoc asked her if she can sing and play for his band, and she said yes.

Hope you guys enjoy the story soon.


	2. Chapter 1: Punk Boy

This chapter revolves around young Murdoc, and it's his first day as a high school senior. When suddenly he's in a situation where he has to now make money in order to still have shelter. Stay tune for more character chapters. **Warning!:** Before reading this, there are homophobic slurs used in this chapter, if you don't want see that then don't read it. Thank you for taking your time to read this disclaimer. I hope you have a wonderful day you guys.

August 25th,1997: What more of a good day to have your first day back at school than to eat your favorite cereal you've haven't had in awhile. Soggy yet sugary enough to eat. Murdoc had on his cut-up black David Bowie tank top and plain striped grey boxers on for breakfast time. His brother, Hannibal walks in the "so-called" dining room to bully and harass his little sibling once again. Hannibal gives him the wet-willie with his spit-covered middle finger while holding poor little Murdoc down. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Quit it! You fuckin' wanker!" Exclaimed Murdoc. Hannibal struggling to pin him down and pulls his hair while replying, "Not if you admit that you're a faggot my dear brother." Murdoc growls and said back, "You've already saw me suck my lab partner's dick once, why do I have to explain that to you too." "Hmm..it's fucking funny mate, duh!" They started to wrestle on the kitchen floor as their father, Sebastian (or Jacob depending who's asking), walks in with his white, obviously stained boxer shorts, looking like a complete mess. "Boys! Get your arses here now!"

Silence. The brothers looked up at their father, wide-eyed, slowly getting up with a few bruises on their skins, and gently sat back down. Sebastian had sat down as well, and finally spoke, "Listen boys, we need to talk about our situation, and you boys better get your shit together! I'm tired of paying your rent every goddamn month, and you're old enough to live on your own soon. All I'm saying is that you both need to get an actual job and make some real money!" The Niccals brothers looked at each other, and Hannibal said, "But, we already make some money for this house." Sebastian replied, "I'm talking about like a restaurant job with employees, or internship or something like that you dullard! Not like your stupid shady errands." "Yeah, well it's not easy finding jobs these days, especially our age." Murdoc then added himself to the conversation and said, "Yeah, plus I'm still in high school, I would make less pounds." Sebastian then stands up and said firmly, "If one of you boys don't get a job by the end of this month, I will throw you out in the streets for good! So I can live by my own without you sods mooching off my money, you understand?!"

The brothers went to Hannibal's room and Hannibal smacked Murdoc on the back of his head, which gave him a painful sting afterwards. "Ow! What was that for?!" "You sod! We need to save our own arses so we won't get kick out!" "Well, you can find a job." "No way Jose, I'm not gonna get a stupid job, you will." "What?! I'm too young for this shit!" "Oh really?" Murdoc rolls his eyes and corrected himself, "Ok I am a year older than this grade, but that does not mean I need to find a job, I have school and will have homework to do!" Hannibal thought for a while, and brings out his plan, "Ok, I got it, We can both get jobs, but you need to do some favors for me in order to have free time."  
As Murdoc was about to walk to school, he made a promise to himself that he'll try his best to at least make some money to help out his family to save his own arse, despite how much his family doesn't care about him. He put on his uniform, his backpack and then his patched leather jacket. Murdoc mumbles curse words to himself out of frustration. The walk to school took 15 minutes, it was aggravating. After time has passed, he finally got to school to began his first day of his last year as an upperclassman. He wanted to be able to do his own schoolwork in the pace he wanted, but the school district is still traditional like it was a hundred years ago. Murdoc thinks to himself, "Time to begin a new day. Hope those fuckers won't bother me again this year."


End file.
